Shadow of the Moon
by CosmicStarlight22
Summary: In the town of beacon hills locals are being abducted and found murdered. Stiles and his friends, in an attempt to solve this mystery before they head off to college, find themselves in over their heads as they are in more danger than they have ever been before. They discover how wicked mankind can truly be. There is only one question. Will they make it out alive? Dark Derek!
1. Chapter 1

(AN) Hey there! First off I want to say thanks for stopping by to check out my story. Second, I have to confess I love fluff stories, but there is a part of me that also loves dark stories with very dark characters. I have a semi dark Derek story sort of in the works already, but he is going to be nowhere as dark as this Derek. This story is very heavily, inspired by the movie trilogy of Hostel and I'll have themes from said movies. It's also partly inspired by Keitmeg from Archive of Our Own, seeing her dark Derek made me realize I want to go somewhat that dark with my Derek.

 **Warnings for the story- Cussing, violence, kidnapping, character deaths, physical and mental tourture, possible rape, bondage, drugging, etc...**

 **Please read the warnings, they will be in every chapter and list what the warnings are for each one. This story is going to be very dark so please proceed with caution.**

 **I do not own the Hostel movies or anything assoicated with it, as well as Teen Wolf or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **Stiles POV: Current day-**

 _What the hell did I get myself into? I always prided myself on following my instincts, to always approach danger with caution. How could I willingly drag myself into this? Why did I let my desire to solve this mystery consume me and in turn my friends._

 _I've been alone for so long now, how many days have passed? How many nights have I spent trying to hold myself together? I thought when he left I would feel safer, stronger...but I've just been lying to myself. The truth is I've never been more terrified than since he left._

 _I want him to come back, even if it's just to punish me. At least then I would know he's here and not taking his anger out on my friends. I screwed up big, hell we all did in trusting the wrong person. I should've known better, I knew something bad was going to happen. Having a sheriff as a father, I forgot his most valuable lesson-always trust your gut. I failed him. I failed everyone. I only hope if we ever make it out of here alive, they'll all forgive me._

* * *

 **Stiles POV: 1 month earlier-**

The gravel crunches underneath my feet as I walk around and take the view in. The sunlight illuminates the light blue and white colors gleaming off from the lake as it flows slow with no signs of pollution. The town itself appears quite impressive, but small, and I can't help but to think what it would be like to live here in Beacon Hills. I have to stop myself from snorting out loud at that thought. This would be a wonderful town to live in if I didn't know the dark history about it.

Although I feel pumped up about this trip I wonder if we should've gone to Mexico as we had originally planned. I look over at my soon to me ex best friend and I groan when I see a big smile stretched across his face. He's not even pretending to look sorry, the asshole...

"How did I let you talk me into this Scott?" I groan while shaking my head.

"Stiles, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't take you with us? We're getting ready to graduate this year and most of us are going to be going to different colleges. This might be the only time for awhile we can all hang out together without the pressure of homework and worrying about our future. And besides it's just a week, then we'll head right back to Arizona," Scott says triumphantly.

I sigh in defeat. Scott's unfortunately right, we all need this break and even though we're in a little town that has a lot of missing people in it, we still might have a fun time. I have to say though this town fits the description Kyra gave us perfectly. All and all it's a quaint town, but it defiantly has that mysterious edge to it that makes me wonder what all has happened here and what else is yet to come? We're only staying for week, but I feel drawn to this place. Maybe I can convince the others to stay little longer than we had planned.

I flinch a little as my jeep's doors are opened and quickly are slammed shut. Allison, Issac, Kyra, and Lydia gather around me and Scott and they are all beaming with excitement. They take the sights in just as I did, but I know it's the mystery of this place has them more excited than the view. Kira herself looks smug, and after all she is the one who suggested this place over Mexico.

I should actually explain a bit, our group has always been fascinated with mysterious places and disappearances. We have this thing where we try to uncover the unknown and we've actually helped the police more than once solve a few crimes. We found out who in our town killed this jock named Jackson. We also found out who had been stealing money from our church and that they were dealing firearms. Although we've been told countless times by many people, especially by my dad, how dangerous it is for us to help we like to bring justice and to help people. And I know even when we are away at college we'll still keep doing so. That's one of the reasons why I'm going to try to become a cop.

And when Kira told us about this town where more than a hundred people have disappeared and most have been found murdered over the past five years, it was impossible to say no. This is the first time we've been outside Arizona to help solve a crime and in a way it's a goodbye case for us before we leave for college. I know a week is not long enough, but hopefully we'll be able to find leads and tell the police of our findings before we have to go.

Kira pulls out her phone and she grimaces. "So, according to the articles it looks like all the victims have been taken at night time. They end up missing for a week before their bodies are discovered in the woods. The police have no leads and it appears like more than one person is suspected of committing these crimes. There is a town curfew and if you're caught out after ten o'clock the police will take you in for questioning."

"That's going to be a problem," Issac states looking at Kira. "We are going to have to be out in the woods at night. If we have any hope of catching whoever is killing these people we have to go at night time."

"I know Issac, and we will but we have to keep in mind the police will be looking out for people breaking the curfew. And just because we don't live here doesn't mean they will allow us to do our job."

"We'll just have to be careful," I butt in. "And as far as anyone knows we have family here and we're just here for the week to visit them. No one can know we're looking into this."

"I agree," Lydia adds. "And when we're in the woods no one is splitting up. Remember the last time we did? Stiles almost died. If we hadn't made it in time..."

"Relax Lydia, I had things handled," I said trying to calm her.

"Stiles you were screaming like a banshee and you were trying to defend yourself with a fork against the bad guy," Lydia deadpanned.

"Hey! That fork was the only sharp thing around! And unlike you and Allison I don't know martial arts. And that guy was very intimated by me jabbing that fork at him."

"I'm sure he was," Lydia shaked her head with her voice full of disbelief.

Before I could argue my side any further Allison butted in. "Like Lydia's saying we all stay together and if anything happens we will alert the police. Everyone in agreement?" We all chortled yes and Allison smiled. "So how about we explore this town's restaurant before we investigate further?"

 **...**

 **6 hours later-**

I wistfully rub my stomach in regret, I shouldn't have had so much pizza. Issac groans in pain and I look to see he's also regretting that eighth slice of pizza as well. Besides the disappearances and murders this town has, its pizza is going well for them. I try to keep up marching along with the others and trying to keep a lookout as we start our way into the woods.

After dinner we had explored the town as much as we could, we saw a vet clinic, a high school, a pub, and many other establishments that didn't produce any information. We also stopped outside the police station and saw a wall filled up of missing person's posters. It tore me up to see kid's faces among the missing. I really hope we discover something tonight, anything that can help us figure out who's behind this. We met many of the townsfolk and most have a missing loved one and you can tell by their faces they know what fate will meet the one they love. I thought things were bad back home but Beacon Hills has more than its fair share of troubles.

We head farther up a hiking trail and we stop. Kira has a map out and she looks confused. "I don't know which way we should go. This trail ends soon, but these woods starch out very far and..."

"Hey," Allison says while gently grabbing the map away from Kira. "Don't worry, we have all night and we can cover a lot of ground." Allison briefly looks at the map before she folds it and tucks it in her pants. We'll just continue straight for now and see if we spot anything." Kira gave Allison a grateful smile and nodded.

"Sounds good."

We all started our journey again, but we didn't make it too far until I saw it. I gasped in surprise as I saw a figure dash ahead on the left. The figure was gone so quickly I thought I had imagined it, but my gut told me that what I saw was real. "Guys!" I exclaimed. "Did you see that? I swear that was a person!"

The gang turned around looking confused and Scott was the first to speak. "What are you talking about Stiles?"

"Yeah I didn't see anything," Issac remarked.

I was about to explain myself again when I heard rustling from the direction the person had gone. "There! You hear that? There was defiantly someone." And before anyone could stop me, I started running off to the direction of the noise.

"Stiles! Come back," Lydia yelled after me. I could hear the others joining Lydia as they called for me to come back but I can't. What if I'm onto something? What if I've found the one behind all of this? I keep on running with my eyes constantly zooming all over for a sign of the person but I can't see anything. I eventually stop running and despite my ragged breathing I try to be quiet and listen for footsteps. My heart pounds like a jackrabbit and I sigh in disappointment.

Damn, how did I lose them? Maybe my mind made it all up. Maybe I just wanted to see something so bad my mind made me think I had...But what had made the noise? Whatever it was I was stupid to run off without the others. Man, Lydia is going to kill me.

"Stiles!" I hear Lydia shout faintly in the distance. From where I am, I see their flashlights beaming and I walk forward to rejoin them, but then I hear it, a branch snap from right behind me. I turn around so fast and then I see her. As she walks closer to where I'm frozen in shock, I'm stuck by how beautiful she is. Her skin is glowing from the moonlight and her chocolate colored eyes seem to pierce mine with an intensity that floors me. She stops right before me and swoops her long highlighted brown hair behind her shoulders.

"Hello," she says.

"H...Hi," I stammer back.

"And who might you be handsome?" The stranger asks while eying me up and down. She seems pleased for some reason and she smirks slightly before her features change and suddenly she looks bored.

"My name is-"

"Stiles where the hell are you?!" I hear Lydia call out. She sounds scared now.

"Stiles?" The mystery girl questions. I ignore her confusion in favor of cupping my hands around my mouth to try to alert the others where I am. "Lydia! Scott! Guys, I'm over here!"

It doesn't take long before Allison, Issac, and Kira finds me. Very soon after Scott also arrives and so does Lydia, who looks absolutely furious, her face as almost as red as her hair.

"Stiles, what were you thinking! You..." Lydia stops her rant when she, like everyone else finally takes in the fact I was not alone. "Excuse me, but who the hell are you? Lydia asks the stranger while crossing her arms. The girl I had very briefly met once again looked pleased and she more than happily introduced herself.

"My name is Sara. I have a house not too far from away from here. As I was about to tell your handsome friend here, it's hard to sleep when you keep hearing screaming and shouting at two o'clock in the morning."

Lydia frowns in suspicion and Scott blushes and starts to apologize on behalf of all of us. "We didn't know anyone lived out here, we were just checking out the rumors and being stupid. We just arrived here, but I swear we'll leave right away and won't disturb you anymore."

Sara seems to purr. "Oh sweetie, it's okay. But can I give you all a word of advice? You guys shouldn't be out here this late at night. So many people disappear out here, I would hate for your first night here to end tragically. You all should head back to your hotel or wherever you're staying at."

"We're staying at the inn in town." I inform her.

Sara nods like that was the answer she was expecting. "You know what, why don't you guys hang out with me tomorrow? I can give you a full tour of the town. Maybe we can investigate this mystery together?"

"Thanks, but we already have seen the town," Lydia says, pretending to sound disappointed. Why is Lydia acting like this?

"Sure!" Scott says ignoring what Lydia had just said. "We could use an extra person to help us figure this out."

Sara appeared victorious and said, "I can't wait. You guys should probably go back and get some rest. It was nice to meet you all." With those words Sara gave a wave goodbye and walked off and was gone as quickly as she appeared. What a mysterious girl...I look at the others and see they look the same as I feel.

"I guess we should head back," I said.

"Yeah let's go," Scott agrees.

"There is something off about that girl," Lydia says still looking in the direction Sara had walked off in.

"She seemed pretty cool," Scott disagrees with her.

"Yeah she seemed nice," I chime in sticking up for Scott.

"Boys," Lydia sighs in disgust and joins Allison and Kira. Scott and I shake our heads wondering what made her upset. We all gathered our stuff while Kira got the map back from Allison and they tried to figure out the way back to town. They soon found the right path and we made our way back to the town in silence.

When we finally approached the exit from the woods, I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in. As everyone stepped into town I felt a chill run through my body. I feel as though I'm being watched. I quickly look back expecting to see something or someone, but there is nothing there, just darkness and trees. It's been a long night, I can't allow my imagination to get ahold of me like that.

Feeling resolve I turned back around and kept walking forward.

* * *

(AN-) I want to apologize for this slow start and how it drags on. I promise it'll get more action packed within the next chapter or two. I have huge plans for the gang and especially for Stiles as they get ready for their worst nightmare. Derek will appear soon so don't worry. Like I said, this is a Hostel inspired story so there will be torture ahead please keep that in mind. Thank you guys so much for reading this and I hope you like where I take this story.

Chapter 2 inside look- Stiles and the gang continue their investigation but they soon realize they have fallen too deep and may not ever be able to return home.


	2. Chapter 2

(AN) Hello again. I would just like to say I hope you guys like how I take this story forward and I really hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter is mainly slow, but from the end of this chapter and up, this story will have more action and the real fun will begin. :)

 **Warning's for this chapter-kidnapping, drugging from the use of chloroform, and cussing.**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own the Hostel movies or anything assoicated with it, as well as Teen Wolf or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **Stiles POV:**

I wake with a panicked start, but slowly begin to relax as I recognize the noise that woke me. As much as I love hearing the seductive voice of Shakira, telling me her that her hips don't lie, I grab my phone to silence the alarm. From there it only takes a few minutes of me lying still like the dead before I accept the fact I'm awake, and I begin to get up and start my day.

I fall into my normal morning routine of showering, drying my body, slightly gelling my hair while it's still wet, and getting dressed. But before I can finish brushing my teeth a call interrupts my daily pattern. I take the toothbrush out of mouth and quickly rinse the mint flavor that lingers on my tongue, before I walk over to the nightstand where my phone is lit up with an all too familiar face flashing across the screen. I grab the phone and hover my finger over the accept button, I hesitate only a moment more before finally pressing down.

Let the interagtion begin...I don't have to wait long before the call is answered and my father's gruff voice greets me. "Hey, son. You were supposed to call me last night."

I wince and remember that I was indeed supposed to call him last night when we got here to let him know we had arrived safely. "I'm sorry dad. Once we got here I completely forgot. We just got lost exploring the beach, the hotel, and all the sights..." I quickly cut in again before my dad can ask I add, "And yes I'm fine. We're all fine. We're at the beach actually right now, the sunset here is so beautiful."

I tried to keep my voice level and even as I spoke as to not raise any suspicion. One of the good things about having a cop for a father is that you get to improve your lying skills after being grilled so many times like you're a criminal. As far as my Dad's aware we're in Florida enjoying the sights. He'd actually kill me if he knew I was in a town that was known to have disappears and murders. As much as I hate lying to my dad, it's best he doesn't know as to not worry about me.

"I want to see pictures," my father demands. "It's not that I don't trust you kid, it's just that I don't trust you. I still remember the incident revolving around the 'pool.'"

My cheeks flush and an undignified 'mainly' squeak bursts out of me. "Dad! That was a long time ago! Yes, I lied about going to the pool with Scott in favor of chasing down an ex convict who was on the run. But if I had told you the truth you would've stopped me. It's bad enough, you found out what I was up too and getting grounded from it."

"Yes," my father snorts in amusement. "It was pretty bad finding out my fifteen year old was fighting for his life while running away from said ex convict. You're lucky I got there in time. I'll admit though, it was pretty funny in the end seeing that buff guy at the base of the tree while you were sitting up at the top laughing down at him. I thought the guy was going to blow a gasket, he was so mad."

I laugh in agreement. "I mean he was scary at first, but when I got to the top of the tree he couldn't climb up after me. The guy was ripped, but wasn't strong enough to climb up to catch a kid. I thought it was only appropriate to tease him a little."

"You mean to antagonize him," my dad lightly scolds me, "You're lucky he couldn't come up after you. I swear son, every single gray hair I have on my head is from you and your 'Scooby' gang. I'm happy you guys finally left catching bad guys up to the professionals."

I hear the sound of soft knocking on the door and I hide a sigh of relief at having an escape from the turn of the conversation. "Hey, dad. I gotta go, the 'Scooby' gang wants to get some ice cream. I promise to text you tonight and tell you about the cool places we visit. I'll send you some pics."

"Okay, Son. Your old man will stop pestering you for now. Tell the gang I say hi. You guys stay out of trouble and tell Scott that his mom is waiting for her phone call. The perk of having trouble makers for children is that we always worry about them."

"Hey! I resent that!" I squawk at him.

My father laughs and I light up at hearing the foreign sound that I feel he doesn't do enough of. "I love you Son. I'll talk to you later."

"I love you too dad," I say in goodbye before the call is ended. Putting my phone in my pocket I run over to my door and open it. Lydia's face greets me and I smile at her. Lydia smiles back before it quickly falls and she looks upset. Is she still angry at me for last night? Before I can ask her Scott comes up behind her and he's almost glowing from how happy he is.

"Hey, Stiles. Are you ready to go meet up with Sara?" Scott asks. Lydia's face briefly scrunched up in agitation before settling into a blank expression. I want to ask Lydia once again what's wrong, but Scott stops me from asking as he glances at me expectingly, waiting for a response.

Looking at Scott I answer, "Yeah. I bet Sara has tons of insight she can share with us. It'll make the investigation go a lot smoother if she's our informant."

"I agree. No one in this town wants to talk about the murders, I'm glad we found someone who can help us shed a bit of light to all this." Scott says with a thoughtful tone.

Looking over to Lydia I ask her what she thinks in hopes she finally starts to relax. "Lydia, are you cool with us meeting with Sara? I know you don't like her but maybe she can help us solve a piece of the puzzle that's missing."

Lydia sighs and rubs her forhead with the back of a hand. "Stiles, I'm fine with it. I overreacted about Sara. I stopped thinking clearly when you ran away from us last night, I think I was just locked in fear of being in the woods with a complete stranger." I feel the tension leave my body and I'm thrilled by Lydia's answer. I don't like I upset her by running away last night, but I'm happy that she doesn't hate Sara as much as I thought she did.

"I'm sorry again," I tell her. Lydia nods her head to accept my apology and I know for the moment that everything's okay between us again. Hoots and hollering reach us from out in the hallway and I shake my head as Allison, Issac, and Kira bolt over to us wearing matching grins. Issac bro bumps his fist against Scott and I and he gives Lydia a gentle hug. Issac is almost bouncing off the walls and I wonder what has him so exited. I don't have to wait long to find out before he yells, "Sara's here! I saw her from my window, she gave me a wave. I think she's waiting for us to join her."

Sara's here already? She really doesn't waste any time. "We're all ready if you guys are?" Kyra asks Scott, Lydia, and me. We all nod and once we check that we have our wallets and phones we all head out. As we all walk out of the inn, there to greet us at the inn sign was no one other than Sara. Seeing her in the daytime is almost starting as Sara looks younger and her skin looks much tanner than it had been under the glow of moonlight. We walk up to her and upon closer inspection, I see Sara is leaning more on one side of her frame as she seems to be struggling holding a large wooden basket.

Hey guys," Sara greets us. We all give her ranging forms of greetings and Sara brings up what she has in mind for us to do. "So I was thinking we could have a picnic right here and I'll tell you everything I know." Food? And hearing about murder? Hell yes...

We all sit down on the grass and form a loose circle. Sara places the picnic basket in the middle of all of us and she takes out what I can only describe as food worthy of a small feast. There is a platter of grapes and multiple stacks of sandwiches with their fillings almost dripping out. Sara also produces chip bags of multiple variety of flavors and lastly takes out a plate overflowing with brownies. I'd like to say we calmly passed our plates around and took turns getting our food, but that'd be a big fat lie. We tore into the food like wild animals and we all fought over what we wanted to get. In the end everyone had their plates full and we all started digging in. It wasn't until we were halfway done eating when Sara brought up the topic we were all waiting for.

"Ever since I was a little girl I was told to never roam out in the dark. I was told horrible things happen at night, but it wasn't until I turned eighteen that I saw the things I was told as a child were true. People were disappearing and being found dead in the woods. Five years have passed and the police are no closer to finding suspects than when they first started. People in town are scared, but no one has left. Most of the families who live here, have had their families living here for generations. They hope things will get better but I know they never will."

I was captivated the whole time Sara spoke and not remembering my manners, I had my mouth stuffed with grapes when I asked, "Who do you think is behind all of this?"

Sara laughed at me as a few grapes fell out of my mouth when I had spoken. Feeling embarrassed I swallowed the food remaining in my mouth. Still grinning at my antics Sara responded, "I honestly have no idea. There has been talk of this crime family, but it's just a rumor I heard a few years back, no one has brought it up since."

I perked up at her words. "Crime family? Are you sure the rumor isn't true?" I ask her, feeling hope that we might be onto something.

Sara shook her head and I slumped disheartened at losing a lead. Back to square one. "I'm sorry Stiles. Like I said there are no true suspects that have turned up. It's all gossip you'll hear, nothing you can use. But for what it's worth, I'll help you guys look into this. I have nothing better to do and besides you guys will need someone who knows the woods like I do to show you around."

The gang and I nod enthusiastically. Well, everyone except for Lydia. "Awesome!" Allison exclaims. "We need another girl in the group anyways. And we did kinda get lost last night. We'd love if you'd accompany us." Sara shoots Allison a smirk and I can tell these two are going to be great friends.

"It'll be nice having you in our group," Issac says while hoping to divert Sara's attention over to himself. I groan at Issac's awkward attempt of flirting, but it almost seems to work as Sara winks at him and wiggles her eyebrows.

"Sweet," Sara says. "Since everyone is in agreement, lets go over what we should do tonight..."

...

 **(Hours later-)**

The woods seem a lot more awake tonight with sounds of owls hooting and wind howling that provides a comforting companship to our lonely duo. For sure it's Sara who's definitely more at ease with our location and she easily leads the way by weaving through the forest and leading us farther out into the woods. When we first got out here Lydia had protested about us splitting up, but she came around eventually to our begging. It's not the smartest thing to split up a group, but you can truly cover more ground that way. And we all have phones so we can keep in constant contact with each other. I'm surprised Issac didn't end up with Sara with how much he was out out when she asked to be paired with me.

It was just as I gotten a text from Issac saying they still found nothing, when Sara and I stumbled across it. I felt awe wave throughout my mind as we stopped and took in the view of the largest tree I've ever seen in my life. The tree is massive in size but it's the fact it seems almost supernatural that grabs my attention. Are those slash marks on the tree? I step forward to investigate the sight but am stopped short in my tracks by Sara as she suddenly latches onto one of my arms tightly.

I look up at Sara to see why she grabbed me and I wince in pain as she digs her nails into my flesh. I scan Sara's face and I'm startled to see fear and shock clouding her beautiful facial features. Sara is obviously startled by something and I look to backwards to see what has captured her attention. I don't know why I expected to see an animal or something benign like that, but instead I see four pair of eyes peering at us from the darkness. A small formation of masked men steps out in the open. I step back in alarm at their movement but quickly move my own body in front of Sara in a small act of protection.

I feel the urge to run so much so that I can't help but get lost into wondering why I haven't done so yet. What is the matter with me? Why aren't I moving? The masked men are covered head to toe in black which makes it hard to see them but from what I can see, they look like they are ready to pounce. It seems as if they're waiting on something...or someone. And as quick as a rattlesnake the stillness of the men evaporates and they start running towards us. Grabbing one of Sara's hands I immediately start running and hope she'll follow my lead. Thankfully Sara is able to keep up with me as we run with as much speed as we can muster.

We just need to lose them, I only can hope Scott and the others don't have anyone chasing after them. When Sara and I get to safety I'll come look for them. The men are hot on our heels and I can hear them getting closer and closer to us. Damn it, if this keeps up we'll never lose them. "Stiles, look! The river, we can lose them there." I look to where Sara's now pointing and sure enough I see the faint ripples of water and can hear it sloshing around. We run over to the water and as we are about to jump in it and be carried away, a strong pair of arms latch around my waist, and I can hear Sara cry out as our hands are ripped apart from each other.

I struggle against the arms holding me, and Sara even tries to help me by trying to pull my captor's hands apart to release me, but she's suddenly sized by two men and pulled away from me. I kick back with my legs and scream in fury as I'm being lifted up and being brought further back away from Sara. Where the hell is the fourth man I saw? I'm almost free from my human restraint and I hear the guy holding me huff in annoyance at my resistance, after a fleeting moment I feel a sharp pain in my neck and I lose maneuverability in my limbs. My body slumps back against the man holding me and my vision starts to go blurry. The answer to where the last man is is answered as a white van zooms over to us. It parks just a few feet away and the person driving it steeps out and makes their way over to us.

"Do they have the other ones?" The man who's holding me asks the approaching man.

The man who'd driven the van nooded and responded, "Yeah. They are being transported back to base. I called the big guy to let him know we have what he wants. He wants these two separated from the others."

I feel confusion spreading over me at the conversation taking place and unfortunately as they keep talking their words pass over me and my head throbs. I can feel myself spacing out. It feels like a lifetime but most of only been a moments time when the men stop talking and they both grab onto me and start dragging me into the van. I'm laid down on the floor and I hiss as my shirt rides up and exposes my back to the cold metal floor. I try to will myself to move but I can't even twitch a finger. I can only watch helplessly as Sara's brought into the vehicle and laid down bedside me. Her eyes are closed and she looks peaceful in her slumber, no longer aware of the danger we're in. Two of the four men climb in the back with us and once everyone is in the van, they slam their doors and the van roars to life.

"Hey, Deucalion. Look, the boy is still awake." I use all the strength I have left to turn my head and I see the two men watching me with interest. I can make out two a pairs of eyes, one colored with blue and the other with brown.

"He's a fighter," the man with the blue eyes chuckles.

"That he is. My nephew is going to be pleased. But still this one can't be awake, Derek demanded they must be unconious. Maybe another dose will help our friend here 'relax.'" The brown eyed spoke while scanning my body.

I whimper as the man with brown eyes rumbles in a bag and produces a needle. He flicks his fingers against the needle blade and a few drops of liquid shoots out. Satisfied, the man scoots over to me and before I can even blink he injects me with the mysterious liquid. I don't even feel the pain this time and I don't even have long enough to guess what I've been injected with as I'm luled into darkness. Before I'm completely out of it my face drifts back over to Sara and I wonder what will happen to us. I wonder what fate has in store for us.

* * *

(AN) I want to confess I don't know if anyone is liking this story if you do please let me know and if you have any questions, or any requests please leave a review or PM me. The next chapter will introduce Derek and start the beginning of our characters dark journey into the torturous abyss. I have chapter 3 almost done and will hopefully be posting it next Monday or Tuesday. I hope you have an awesome day!


	3. Chapter 3

(AN) Hey guys! I just wanted to start off by saying thank you for your wonderful comments and support. You guys rock! I'm really sorry I've been gone for so long. I don't wish to get into it, but I've been through some pretty bad times, since I moved earlier this year. But I finally am feeling better and feel like I can write again. So I'm sorry and I hope I can write more for you guys. Also, this chapter starts the beginning into the torture territory that the warnings are all about. Past this chapter will be darker as I go through the gang's different POVS. Please enjoy.

 **Warning's for this chapter- Cussing, imprisonment, brief scene of torture etc...**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own the Hostel movies or anything associated with it, as well as Teen Wolf or any of its characters. Also, since I've used the term 'Scooby gang' so much in this work, let it be known I do not own Scobby Doo or any Mystery Inc related charcteters. ;)**

* * *

 **Stiles POV-**

I wake as as if I've had a bucket of ice cold water thrown on me. One minute my body is stuck in limo sleeping peacefully, the next moment I'm screaming and flailing as I wake up to reality. My chest hurts and I breathe in and out harshly as I try to adjust to being awake. After a moment passes by my heart beat slows and my breathing subsides back to normal. I try not to throw myself back into a fit as I realize I'm surrounded in darkness. I can't have a panic attack, not now. I need to figure out where the hell I am. My mind is foggy, but I remember everything. We were kidnapped. Scott, Lydia, the others...are they with me right now?

I didn't notice at first, but now have become increasingly aware of the coldness resting against my backside. I put my hands out in front of me, but come up short as they quickly come in contact against cold metal. I run a hand up and down and feel the metal is separated in bars with just a few inches spacing them out. I feel above me and around all sides and I'm met with the same results. What the hell? Am I trapped in a cage? It's a ludicrous notion of thought, but nothing else can explain what I'm else I'm trapped within. From feeling around I can tell the cage is small in size but large enough for a human body to fill it comfortably for the most part.

Why on earth, such a cage like this exists I'm terrified to acknowledge. I hear the hum of an air conditioner and feel a draft so we must be in a ventilated room but where at? I dig into my pockets, but come up with nothing, the absence of my phone leaves a hollow feeling in my chest and I notice my jeep keys have also been taken away. Those assholes! Of course they would take my phone and means of escape. I feel the panic start to creep in again when finally I hear a voice that interrupts the silence.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

It's Sara! I try to contain the relief flooding through me at hearing her familiar voice but fail miserably. I feel bad Sara's stuck wherever I am, but at least now I know I'm not alone. I have at least one of my friends here with me, wherever the heck this place is.

"Sara! It's me, Stiles. I'm so happy you're here," I answer her.

"I wish I could say the same back Stiles. Where the hell are we? Why is it so dark in here? Am I in a freaking cage? What the hell happened to us?" Shit...does she remember anything? I open my mouth and I recap everything that's happened and it's silent for a long moment before Sara speaks again, her voice seeping with nervousness.

"We must've been taken by the people we were after," Sara concludes just like I had. "If so, we're fucked. They must've known we were looking for them. Does anyone even know we've been taken? We have to get out of here, everyone that's been abducted has been found dead days after they were taken." Sara starts to scream, "Help! Somebody help us!"

What is she doing?! She's going to alert our captors about us. I try to shush her, but she ignores me and continues to cry out for help. "Sara, please stop screaming," I beg her with a hushed yell, "Help won't come and you're just alerting whoever abducted us that we're awake. You're going to bring them right to us."

Finally reaching her senses, Sara quietens down and she issues me a remorseful apology. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just so scared. We're in deep shit right now, who knows what will happen to us. Well, besides eventually being murdered and having our bodies displayed out in the woods of course and-"

"That's not going to happen to us." I interrupt her, my voice sounding harsh in my desperation to stop her dark train of thought.

After a moment of tense silence Sara breaks it once again but this time she sounds more in control of herself. "I'm sorry. You're right, we'll find a way out of this. What should we do?" I feel a loss for words as I contemplate Sara's question. We're both trapped in darkness, in cages and we have no idea where the others are. The others could be...No! I refuse to lose myself thinking that way. I have to be strong for Sara, I have to get us free so we can find the others.

"I'm not sure yet. I think our captors want us alive, I heard two of them talking about us before I passed out. At least that will buy us some time. My father is a sheriff and he knows we were only planning to be gone just a week. He'll know something's wrong when he doesn't hear back from me or from the others." I try to reassure her.

"Good. Hopefully we can get out of here before then but at least we can count on your dad if he doesn't hear back from you," Sara says calmly.

I feel proud at having comforted Sara. I was ready to try to reassure her more, but became speechless as I was blinded as lights were turned on around us. I hissed at the temporary loss of vision, but my eyes quickly adapted and I was able to see once again. The first thing I noticed is that we're in a bare room with gray painted walls with one lone chair being the only piece of furniture. Sara is across from me and she's sitting up in her cage and she looks bewildered as she takes in the view. The next thing I notice is the alarming sight of a man leaning against the doorway of the room.

The man doesn't say a word, but he raises an eyebrow when we make eye contact. The man and I have a silent stare off, but it is I who breaks our standoff as my focus shifts by flinching back as the man walks into the room.

The man pauses past the threshold and studies me, then Sara before he grabs the chair and places it directly in between the front of our cages. The man sits down and I study him in turn. Dark hair, impossibly stunning steel blue eyes, a body to that of an athlete or a Greek God. He'd be a total catch if it weren't for his eyes that scream of danger, and the fact he seems completely fine with seeing people locked in cages.

Sara had shrunk back in her cage as far back as she could possibly go. Her hunched up form was shivering and her eyes looked keen to that of a petrified doe. I knew I couldn't look that much better off as I felt myself failing to control my own fear. The man seemed pleased with our responses to him and his eyes glinted dangerously as he looked back and forth between Sara and I. The man helped maintain the silence of the room and at last he focused his attention solely on me. It didn't take long before I was squirming under his scrutiny and I risked facing the man's wrath in favor of breaking the deafening silence.

"Who the hell are you?" I boldly ask the man as I shoot him my best death glare. The man didn't respond, but the corners of his mouth lifted upwards into a smile. The man let me wallow in the silence for a moment longer before he finally decided to answer my question.

"My name is Derek Hale. I am the reason you and your friends are here in my building. You are my welcomed guests," he responded.

Shit! This is actually bad. If he's telling us this then he must be intending on making sure we won't be alive to tell anyone about this. We've seen his face, we know his name, and we also know he's the one who had us abducted. The men who abducted us spoke of Derek, he's their boss. I don't even want to guess what he's going to do with us. Guests he says? No, he means prisoners.

I don't pretend to play along with his words and I acknowledge my position for what it is. "We weren't invited here! We were kidnapped! I may not know you personally, but my friends and I know what you're apart of! You've abducted and have killed innocent people! You're the ringleader behind it all!"

"You're very smart Stiles. Don't look so surprised, I know all of your names. Scott, Issac, and Allison to mention just a few...I know you and your little Scooby Doo gang came here into my territory to find out the mysteries of my town. Normally I don't go for taking in outsiders, but let's just say when I got wind of your little 'detective' gang I thought I'd check you guys out. And Stiles, you're as beautiful as I heard you were."

I feel frozen in shock, he knew about us. We thought we were being careful, but we were being hunted the entire time. How they found out about our names I don't know, maybe they pulled the records from our hotel, but I have a feeling that isn't the case. We were doomed to fail from the start.

Derek seemed amused by my shock and he decided to add more fuel to the fire to stun me further. "I had my men take your phones. I had the names pulled from them and I came across an interesting name in your phone, a Noah Stillinski. He's your dad, right Stiles? And a sheriff of all things. Don't worry, I'll text your father to let him know your vacation is going well. I can't have him thinking anything is wrong after all..."

I'm no longer in shock as my anger takes over and I snarl, "You bastard! You won't get away with this! My father will see through your bullshit."

"Oh, Stiles. I'm already am getting away with it. I've gotten away with so many things already and you, and your friends disappearances is nothing I can't handle. Also, your father has no idea you're in Beacon Hills. You guys came here to find out who's been killing the townsfolk and now you know. But do you want to know why my men and I do the things we do?"

I press my mouth firmly closed and I don't give Derek a reaction despite wanting to know the answer to the question he posed. Derek seems disappointed when I don't say anything but he does tell me the information I wanted to know anyway.

"Long ago after I was just born, my father became part of a secret organization. My parents had just had a baby and they were very poor at the time. A man who was once a classmate of my father's, propositioned him an offer he couldn't refuse...Become a member of an organization where you can make millions of dollars or be stuck being broke raising a newborn baby. My father agreed to the conditions as he saw this organization, this club was a great way to become rich. All he would have to do is abduct people for the club's clientele. Eventually my father murdered his old friend and took over the business entirely. Once you push aside your morals and shift them, it's amazing how much better off you are. My father is retired now in Hawaii with my mother. He passed down this title to me before he left and I took up the mantle alongside with my baby sister. We've been in the business for a few years now and our lives have never been better."

"You're crazy," I sputter at him. "You're a murderer!"

"No," Derek snaps at me. "I'm a ruler and the people who are killed are necessary scarifies for my family's wellbeing."

"You're freaking insane! Let me out!" Sara yelled, pulling Derek's gaze away from me over to her. He abruptly stood up and stromed over to her.

"Hey!" I screamed at him, trying to draw his attention back to me. "Leave her alone asshole! Don't hurt her! I'm right here, if you're going to hurt anyone, hurt me!" I banged loudly against my cage bars and yet he still ignored me in favor of approaching Sara.

Sara looked fearful, but something was off, her chest was heaving frantically and she started to laugh. She continued to laugh as her fearful expression faded to one of amusement. Sara sat up in her cage and the scared girl that was just there a moment ago vanished and in her place was a girl who looked like she was having the time of her life. I stopped hitting against the cage bars and stunningly watched as Derek opened Sara's cage door and offered her a hand. Sara took it and rose with grace and did something even more shocking than laughing, as she pulled Derek against herself and hugged him.

"It was about damn time, Derek! My legs were growing numb in there. But didn't I tell you Stiles was a catch? I loved the way he was begging for you to spare me. I told you he'd be perfect for you." Sara turned to me as she said the last part and her shit eating grin told me everything I needed to know. Sara was our bait, Sara had played us all along. It all makes sense now, no one else in town knew we were looking into the murders but her. Lydia's bad feeling about Sara was justified. This girl fooled us, how could I have trusted her?

"Aw, Stiles. You look so betrayed. I know you're upset, but you guys made it too easy for me. I'm a scout, I look for the people who fit our clients' needs, and once I met you guys I figured why not see what you were all up too? I knew from the start there was something special about you guys. I figured why not role play as your friend? You were so worried Derek was going to hurt me. He would never hurt me Stiles, I'm his little sister. My real name is Cora. Cora Hale."

I feel my heart stop in my chest. What the actual fuck? My shock morphs into anger and I'm seething as I scream at her. "You bitch! How could you?! We trusted you!"

Cora doesn't look angry at my words and looks almost like she's flattered at being addressed by that title. Derek steps toward me in fury, but Cora lifts an arm and stops Derek in his tracks. "No need to be offended for me Der. Stiles is just angry, let him call me whatever he wants." Cora smirked at me and blew me a kiss. "It's been fun playing with you guys. Even from the start it was such a rush. I'm actually sad this game had to come to an end. But now you'll be staring in a new game and spoiler alert Stiles, you won't win."

Cora stretched up onto her toes and leaned against Derek to press her lips against his cheek. Turing to me she blew me a kiss goodbye before she left me alone in the room with her brother. It's hard to breathe and focus past the rage inside me and I'm unable to conjure a word as Derek pulls a walkie-talkie from one of his pant pockets and demands for a pickup. In seconds several men storm inside the room and respectively bow before Derek. I watch stunned at the show of power he has over them.

"Rise up and take him away," Derek orders the men while pointing at me. Derek starts to walk out the room but shoots me one last parting glance before finally disappearing out the door.

The men approach me and by the looks on their faces I'm not going to a spa. I am gearing back ready to try to resist them, but it's a no win fight as they easily lift me and the cage up and carry me out outside. The hallway is dimly lit and it's lined up with doors sprinkled just a few feet from each other. As we go down the hallway, I can hear screams behind closed doors and behind one door that is open, I catch a brief glance of a woman sobbing as a man circles her while wielding a knife. I'm left shaking in fear and wanting to go back to save the woman. What are they doing to these poor people?

The minutes fly by as I'm still being forcefully escorted and we pass by a large open space where cages are lined up from side to side and I can see the familiar faces of my friends inside them. All of them are asleep except for Lydia and I can tell she's been crying. Even though she looks upset I feel pride from watching her bang her fists against her cage and cursing at the guards standing by the cages. Lydia is so strong and once Allison wakes up these men are going to have a hard time dealing with them both.

"Lydia!" I yell to her while waving my hands. Lydia takes notice of me instantly and relief lights up her face.

"Stiles, you're alive! Thank God! I was so worried when I saw you weren't in here with us." I'm about to respond to her when one of my guards slams a hand down onto my cage. A deep level of foreboding fills me and I know I'm possibly in for a world of hurt.

"Shut up boy," the guard snaps at me. And he doesn't waste time telling the other guards to take me away faster, away farther from my friends. No, I can't be away from them, not when I just found them! Lydia stretches as much as she can of her fingers between the bars and screams at my guards to stop and bring me back. Although the sight of Lydia is vanishing alarmingly quick I dare to try to comfort her. "Lydia! I'll be back for you! I promise I'll get us all out of here!"

Lydia dissapers fully from my line of vision but I don't have long to be sad about it as I hear the ominous voice of the guard in charge say, "I warned you boy."

* * *

 **Lydia's POV-**

"Let me out of here you assholes! Do you know who I am? When I get out of this cage, I'm going to kill every last one of you!" My throats aches from the constant yelling, but I don't relent and keep screaming at the top of my lungs as the men watches us from a distance. To add to the noise the others have taken my que by adding their voices into the mix.

I was the first one to wake up and it didn't take a genius to figure out we were in deep shit after remembering being swarmed in the woods by men with guns. Scott was the first one taken down after trying to attack one of them after they had touched Allison. I remember we all fought back, but there were so many of them...It's so hazy thinking back to the woods. Truthfully though it wasn't the fact we were kidnapped and confined in cages that left me feeling broken, it was the fact Stiles wasn't here with us.

Before I got to briefly see him I thought he was dead...I tried convincing myself maybe they just didn't kidnap him but these men don't seem like the type to leave any loose ends behind. Where did they take Stiles? Why was he and Sara separated from us? I never wanted to split up in the woods, I had wanted us all to stay together. In the end being separated made it that much easier for our kidnappers. What are they going to do with us?

Allison whistles and I look to her as she shoots me a glance and I can tell what she's saying without her even opening her mouth. 'How do we get out of here?' 'What do you think has happened to the others?' I want to voice my theories, but feel the throb from the back of my head where a guard had struck me with a baton from talking to Allison when she first woke up. They let us scream at them, but they won't let us talk to each other. I try to morph my face into a calm expression to soothe Allison's fears but my facade doesn't last but a second before the guards dart out of the room. Why did they just leave?

I'm about to talk to the others when I see it. I scream for everyone to cover their faces as a powdery white gas sweeps throughout the room. I bunch my shirt up and press it hard against my mouth and nose, but know I'm going to succumb to the gas. Coughs fill the air and my own joins the fray and I almost retch as the horrible odor of whatever gas they used fills my nose and lungs. The last thing I see before I slump back and pass out against the bars is the sight of a girl who looks way too familiar, but unfortunately I don't have the time to ponder the resemblance before sleep takes me hostage.

...

I groan and whine as my head pulses in agony. "This crap is getting really old," I mumble as I open my eyes to take in my surroundings. The walls are painted like the other room, but unlike the other one, this room contains one bed, the chair I see myself strapped to, and a rack mounted up on the wall lined with weapons. I shudder as I make out bear traps, knives, guns, and whips as a few of the things attached to the rack.

My heart pounds like a jackrabbit and I scream as a heavy weight is placed down on my shoulder. I wisp my head around and I'm met with the view of a male model. The man comes around so I can finally see him better and he looks like he does not belong here. The man finger combs his blond hair back from where it had fallen in front of his eyes and he winks at me. The man gives me a warm smile before softly saying, "hello gorgeous. My name's Ethan."

* * *

(AN) So Sara is actually Cora...Was anyone surprised she turned out to be a traitor? I loved making it seem like Cora, under the guise of Sara was a good guy, but I love how she betrayed Stiles and the gang. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Let me know if you guys like reading from multiple povs or if you just want me to stick with Stiles pov only. In the next chapter I hope to catch up on Stiles and find out how Issac and/or Scott is doing. Each member of the gang has a particular tormentor in mind that will be explored. I went back in previous chapters and fixed some mistakes that were awful. Anyways, I'll see you guys next time!


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N:) Hey everyone! I know some time has passed by...I hope all of you had a great New Years! One of my New Years resolution's is to write more, and I'm going to try my hardest to post more frequently. With all that being said I just want to thank all of you for leaving kind comments and giving kudos! You all rock and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* _Everything written in Italics are events from the past_

 _( **Please read!)**_ **Warning's for this chapter- Some graphic violence, a scene of attempted forced sex, mind games, mentions of torture, cussing, etc...For any who wish to avoid the attempted rape scene, it's in Stiles's POV, written in italics.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own the amazing series Teen Wolf, or any of the Hostel movies. While I love both, they are not a product of my creation, only this story is. :)**

* * *

 _ONE WEEK LATER_

 **Scott's POV-**

This is all my fault...I should've fought harder, I should've protected everyone. I deserve the pain. Every time he comes in I feel like I'm getting what I deserve for not being good enough to protect my friends. To protect her...Allison. I close my eyes, and tears stream down my face as I hang my head low in shame. Oh, God...I hope they're all still alive.

Footsteps echo inside the room and I clench my lips tight together to not make a sound. The footsteps get closer and closer until they stop suddenly right in front of me. I shutter in fear and acceptance waiting for the next move. A hand rests briefly on top of my head before fingers clench down into my hair, pulling my head up. My vision grows blurry, and I wince as the light in the room blinds me further before clearing, and starting to focus on the man in front of me. The hand grabbing my hair lets go, and the hand slowly trails down my head and face before resting gently against my jaw. My brown eyes plead for mercy as the they lock onto the opposing blue orbs. His head shakes no in answer to my unspoken question.

The hand leaves my face completely and I know what's coming before a fist smashes against my right cheek. My mouth automatically opens from the force and blood shoots out landing on the floor next to me. I lean all the way back into the chair as I try to gather up the strength to endure the pain as another punch connects, this time with an eye. My head whips back and I unknowingly have rocked the chair too far. I crash back first against the floor, my head connecting against the concrete painfully.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Scott, you naughty boy. Whatever will I do with you?"

I have no time to answer the question, and apparently it doesn't warrant an answer as I'm grabbed by my arms, and pulled up to sitting upright in the chair. I pull against the rope binding my arms behind the back of the chair, and disappointingly there is no budging. I fight back against my panic, and look back up to see my attacker watching me with a predatory look screaming of hunger as the deadly blue eyes comb over every inch of my body. It seems like I'm trapped in time just waiting for the next offence as my torturer seems to have made up his mind to the answer to his previous question.

"What am I to you, Scott?" The man asks.

I rake my eyes across his face to see if he really wants my answer, and when he gives me a little nod I say, "You're my master. My Alpha."

Blue eyes light up in mirth and I can tell I played right into his game. "You're correct Scott. I am your leader, your master, your king, your Deucalion. Derek may want to keep you alive for controlling his own pup, but make no mistake Scott...If I want you dead, I'll kill you in a heartbeat. Derek may have given you to me, but your life is now in my hands, and I can end you with the snap of your neck. Do you understand me pup?"

I shake my head frantically up and down to appease him and I get a sly grin in response.

"Very good, you're learning. Now be a good boy and pay attention to what I say next. During the week you've been here here with me, your troublesome friends have been causing my comrades lots of problems. Escape attempts, fighting back, they're starting to get on Derek's nerves. Derek would like you to speak to your friends, and tell them why they should be good little boys and girls. If not, your best friend Stiles is going to have to pick one of his friends to die. I'm sure you don't want something like that haunting your best friend's conscious. So here's the deal little wolf, in a moment I'm going to untie you from this chair. You will not fight, and you will let me cuff you. I'll take you to your friends and we can all have a lovely chat. If not, I'll kill you where you stand, and Stiles will have two dead friends. Deal?"

I struggle to consume air as my head floods with denial. They can't kill anyone! I have to stop them! A million thoughts race in my head as I try to ponder my next move. Obviously I'm going to comply, but once I see my friends I know it may be the only shot we have left to fight back as a team. But, what if fighting back will only end in our doom? We're potentially dead either way, but if we don't do anything, we just might miss our last chance to escape. Starting to get impatient with me, Deucalion frowns and clenches his hands.

Before he starts to do anything, I gasp and quickly manage to say, "Deal. Take me to them."

* * *

 **Stiles's POV-**

My stomach growls and I roll onto my back trying to ignore the pain. It's hard to keep track of the time locked inside this desolate room, but I know from the taunts from my guards, it's been at least a week if not longer this punishment has been in effect. I feel hollow as my body clenches up and makes me feel dizzy from the lack of food. It's been hard having water as my only substance this past week, but I would gladly add on another for the slight chance of talking to Lydia again. The only source of comfort I've been clinging to is that all my friend's are still alive. The first time Derek came into this room, he had said as long as I would obey him my friends would be safe. At first I was confused to why Derek was allowing us to remain alive, then he gave me my first order.

 _"Get on the bed and lay on your stomach."_

 _I had looked at him in shock. Seeing the demanding expectant glare, I slowly had climbed on top of the queen sized bed and laid down flat. I buried my head into a pillow and waited for what felt like forever before I felt the weight of another body climb onto the bed. A hand brushed against my ankle and I couldn't help but flinch back and tense up in fear. As punishment for my defiance, Derek issued a hard slap against my rear and pain blossomed down into my legs. Silent tears started forming in the corners of my eyes as the same hand that dealt the blow, started gently rubbing away the pain away it had caused. One exploring hand became two as my bottom was groped as I waited for the inevitable. Derek's hands rubbed against me for a few more moments before trailing up and catching the rim of my shirt. Without wasting another second, Derek pulled up my shirt and let it bundle up near my neck._

 _I started shivering as Derek's hands stroked across my back, and curious fingers trailed along the length of my spine. My breathing picked up and my chest heaved frantically as panic struck through me as Derek started to pull down my pants. I couldn't contain my growing stress any longer, and I fearfully tried to pull myself up to my knees to get away from Derek. With a loud grunt I was forced back down against the bed as Derek got on top of me, pushing down on my shoulders. Derek let go of me for a moment to gather both of my hands into one of his, and I could hear him unzipping something. I could barley breathe as I started thrashing violently in his grasp, but that didn't stop him from using his other hand to finish pulling down my pants._

 _Derek groaned appreciatively as more of my flesh came into his view, and before I could do anything to stop him, Derek forced himself against me and started grinding. I sobbed as Derek continued moving, he started going faster and I knew he was about to try to enter inside of me._

 _"No!" I shouted as he stopped his movements to guide his tip of cock near my hole._

 _Derek stopped moving and although I knew I had defied Derek again, I couldn't stop the waves of relief that flooded through me. There was no movement from Derek and I started to get nervous again when Derek leaned up, and started whispering in my ear._

 _"You're mine now Stiles. You practically fell into my lap waiting for me to find you, devour you. When Cora first told me about you, I wasn't too interested when your name left her mouth. The more she told me about you, I grew curious. Why is this kid and his friends seeking out the danger surrounding this town? I had thought you all to be fools, but then I realized you live for the danger. Cora told me all about your gang. The sweetheart leader Scott, the shy but yet flirtatious Issac, the badass Allison, the watchful Lydia, and the gullible Kira. And last but not least, the thrill seeking little red ridding hood._ _I was going to kill you all at first, I mean after all you did put your noses where they didn't belong. I couldn't have you trying to mess up my empire, but Cora told me I should take you, and I couldn't refuse._ _Cora said from when she first met you she knew that you were special. That in a room filled with fire you'd stay in there and burn if it meant saving your friends. Is she wrong Stiles?_ _"_

 _Derek paused and got off of me._ _Shocked at being free I quickly turned to face him and fled to the other side of the room. Derek watched me go with a smirk plastered across his face. His eyes looked at me as though a hunter was watching its prey._ _"Stiles," Derek continued. "Two things can happen here. One-I play with you for awhile and when I grow bored I'll kill you, and your friends, and cover up your deaths. I'll make sure no one ever knows you stepped a foot into Beacon Hills. Or...Option two-You can play with me and I'll keep your friends alive. Don't worry though, I'll have my buddies keep them busy so they don't interrupt our play time. You only have this one chance to pick Stiles...Do you want option one? Or two?"_

 _Derek looked me in the eyes and waited for my answer. What kind of question is that?! If he thinks for one second I'll give in...Maybe I should agree...If he thinks I'll comply maybe he'll let his guard down. Maybe I can trick him? If I say anything but option two everyone is dead, but if I pretend to give in maybe there's a chance in Hell I can save us all. Derek kept watching me patiently from the bed, and when I opened my mouth to speak he stood up in anticipation._

 _Derek slowly crossed the room taking his sweet time getting over to me. Once he was a breath away he asked, "Which one little Red?_

 _Staring at him in hatred I sealed our fates and said, "Two."_

* * *

 ** _Allison's POV-_**

 _I was only six years old when my dad first taught me how to use a bow. My fingers were clumsy in the beginning and my aim was terrible. I remember for over an hour I just kept messing up and missing each target. Over that time I grew furious and I was at the point of tears. I threw down my bow and arrows, and my father knelt down to match my height. My dad looked at me with warmth, and I could feel the frustration leave my body as my dad pulled close for a hug._

 _"Ali," he whispered before he pulled back to meet my gaze. "What's our code?"_

 _I scrunched my nose up in confusion before reciting back the moto that was drilled in me from birth. "We hunt those that hunt us," I said._

 _"Correct," my dad replied. "All throughout your walk of life you will befriend, and encounter all sorts of people. You'll find allies, enemies, and lovers every stretch of the way. It's up to you my daughter to figure out who is which. When I was your age my father told me it's best to shut down your feelings, and strive toward. To win against every obstacle blocking your path no matter who gets hurt. I was emotionless, I felt for hardly no one, and I ruined a lot of people's lives. It was only when I met your mother, I changed. My cold heart melted for her, I told her things I had never told anyone before. I let my walls come down and I never built them back up. I don't want you to be like who I was. I don't want someone to change you to make you see that there is good inside you, that there is love. I want you to get everything you want out of life, but I want you to do it the right way. Right now you want to hit a target, and I promise you that you will. With practice comes mastery, and you will master this bow Allison. Pick up your bow and try again."_

 _With an approving nod from my dad, I grabbed my bow and a single arrow. I positioned the arrow and my fingers correctly before drawing back the string until it touched_ _my nose and lips. Holding my breath and looking at my dad watching on with pride, I released the string, and the arrow finally meet its target._

I can't help but think of how proud my dad was that day. I've been living my life the way he wanted me to. I've opened myself up to the world, and I've had my heart crushed, but also mended and made anew. I met the most amazing people in my life, people I would die for...I want nothing more than to hear my dad tell me what to do next as I watch the people I love looking on in fear at the men surrounding us. We were all split up the day they gassed the room and knocked us out. I knew they would split up the numbers to make us weaker, but I was hoping against hope we would remain united in one space.

I don't know who my friends woke up to, but I know the person I met that day all too well. Kali, she calls herself. She wasted no time telling me all about her life and her master's.

Kali was a foolish teen in love when she met her future husband Ennis. It was a possessive, and manipulative romance that almost died at the hands of another. When Kali spoke of Julia she did so in loathing. Julia was her best friend, and little did Kali know Julia was trying to seduce Ennis. When Kali found out she cornered her best friend and did the only thing she could do, she murdered her. Ennis helped hide Julia's body and they staged it to look like she ran away from home. Years passed until Ennis and Kali met Derek on one dark stormy night. Kali's taste of death didn't end with Julia. She and Ennis murdered countless young women for no goal other than the taste of violence. Derek knew about them, and wanted someone like them to join him fresh in the empire his parents helped him obtain. They said yes and have ruled alongside with Derek ever since, Kali even becoming Derek's right hand.

I study Kali now as she watches my friends to make sure they stay put. She would kill any of them in a heartbeat and I know her passion for pain is not a threat, but a promise. She's like a shark waiting for blood to hit the water to make a kill. When she first started torturing me, I thought she was holding back. From her story I expected her to gut me like a fish, but she did not. Kali has hardly touched a hair on my head in favor of toying with my mind. She's played audio tapes of my friend's screaming in pain. She had Scott brought in while I was bound, and had him beaten in front of me. I've never felt more helpless...If my father could see now, he would not be proud.

A quiet sniffle brings my attention to Isaac. His dark hair is in disarray and fresh cuts mar his once clearless face. I feel my heart lurch watching him curl up into himself. I want nothing more than to comfort him, but a glare from Kali stops me in my tracks. If I spoke one word to him Kali would hit him, possibly kill him. With a heavy heart my lips remain sealed, but I feel slight joy as from the corner of my eye I see Kira put her hand on top of Isaac's. Lydia coughs next to me and I turn to look at her. Anyone who didn't know Lydia personally would think she couldn't hurt a fly, but they're wrong. Even though Lydia looks frightened and scared I can see through her ploy. Lydia wants to fight and although I wish the same there is no opening yet for our attack.

The men and Kali have been talking silently out of earshot, but when two figures enter the room the talking stops abruptly. Despite the dark lighting of the room I can make out one person being Scott, and my heart races with the sight of him. One of Scott's eyes is swollen shut and there is a large bruise across his face. Fury wells up and I focus it all on the man leading Scott over to us. Derek forces Scott closer to our group before pushing Scott down to his knees. The whole room is silent as Derek takes a few steps back and crosses his arms.

"My delighted guests," Derek finally greets us as he looks us each in the eyes. "You all haven't been on your best behavior lately. My buddies tell me you've been causing them lots of trouble, and we can't have that. Your friend Scott here has something he'd like to tell all of you. Scott, tell your friends what they should do."

Scott turns his head towards Derek before turning to look at us. Scott looks like he's near death's doorstep, and when he speaks he sounds broken. "G...Guys you need to stop. You...You have to listen to them and behave. Derek, he...He needs us to be good or one of us will suffer the consequences. For Stiles's sake, we need to be better."

Lydia gasps at the mention of Stiles's name, and I know she's dying to know like the rest of us how he's doing. I haven't seen Stiles since the day we were abducted. Both Sara and Stiles's were taken away from us early on. I'm glad to hear at least Stiles is still alive, but I can't help but ponder what Scott is saying. What will they do to Stiles if we continue to resist? I look back to Lydia and I see a sheen of sweat across her forehead as studies Scott intensely. Wanting to know what Lydia is seeing, I look at Scott and without speaking he's mouthing something to us. It takes me a couple of seconds to figure out Scott is trying to say, 'get ready to fight.' With Scott facing away from Derek and his minions they can't see what Scott is doing, and it's brilliant but yet dangerous.

I feel my adrenaline start to kick in and I turn to see if everyone got Scott's message. Kira's hand is no longer on Isaac's as she's clenching her hands into fists looking at Derek. Issac and Lydia look tense and I can tell they're gearing up for a fight. With one last look I turn to Scott and he gives me a weak smile. Knowing we need a distraction, I immediately brace myself and start screaming. It doesn't take long for the shock to wear off on Derek's crew before they come over to silence me. Despite being outnumbered thirteen to five, I have a strong gut feeling that if we go down we'll be taking some of them down with us. This might be our last few moments on Earth but we'll be going down fighting.

* * *

(A/N:) Hey again guys! I'll admit I felt all over the place writing this chapter, but I actually like how it turned out. I hope you guys feel the same. I loved making Stiles and Scott's stories kinda parallel each other with their deals. I know I left off on a cliffhanger, but in the next chapter you'll find out how the fight ends, and you'll be back with Stiles as he is forced to make a phone call to someone he loves. I can't wait to finish the next chapter, but until then I'll see you all later! :)


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N:) Hey guys! I know it's been a while since my last update. I'm happy to finally have this chapter done with, and ready to present to you all! I hope you will like this chapter, and while I love writing this story, I find it hard to get the time to actually work on it. I apologize for the long wait in between the chapters, but I'm so thankful for all of you who still are reading this story. I have big plans for this fic, and I intended to finish them no matter what happens. Anyways, thank you all, and enjoy the darkness.

 _ **(Please read:)**_ **Warning's for this chapter- Graphic violence, choking, near death, torture, blood, cussing, etc...**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own the amazing series Teen Wolf, or any of the Hostel movies. While I love both, they are not a product of my creation, only this story is. :)**

* * *

 ** _Allison's POV-_**

I wipe a hand across my mouth smearing the blood there across my face as I look into the cold eyes of my enemy. Kali brandishes a look of pure vengeance as we circle around each other. I only have eyes for her, and I know if I looked away even for a single second she'd take the opportunity to pounce. Grunts of pain, and battle cries ring across the entire room. By my earlier count we've taken down eight of the men total, evening the odds on both sides. To my amazement we've all held down our own so far, despite us being weakened from captivity, and torture. Our survival instincts have saved us up to this point, and I only hope they can make us last till the bloody end.

Minor gashes and cuts are spread out across my body, but I feel none of the pain as the adrenaline distracts me from it all. However, even though I have energy surging through me, I can feel the exhaustion finally starting to kick in. My vision starts to go in and out of blurriness, and I notice Kali's face lighting up like a firework as she studies me.

"You're looking tired Allison," she purrs. "You can't hold out much longer. I can't promise the same for your friends, but if you give up right now I'll show you leniency. You'll be punished of course, but your pretty little face will remain intact once I'm done with you. You know you'll never win against me," she gloats with mirth interlaced within her voice.

Kali still looks amused as she watches to see what I'll do next. If an outsider were to look at her now they'd say she looks like a mother waiting for her child's tantrum to end. From experience knowing her I can tell she wants me to keep fighting, and she's only toying with me, to rile me up for a fight. I decide to counter her offer with one of my own. "My friend's would say I never take the easy way out. It'd be a cold day in hell before I would ever surrender myself to a coward like you. You hide behind your false threats, and play with your quarry like cats do with mice. You're too weak to actually kill me. Even if I was gutless enough to hand myself over to you, you'd just threaten me with violence without acting upon anything. I think underneath all of your bullshit you're too scared to actually do anything to me. What's the matter Kali? Have you grown weak? Fight me, and show me you're not as pathetic as you look."

If Lucifer himself were to walk on the Earth in this moment the look he'd give to humanity would be nothing in comparison to the fury pulsing off of Kali as she scowls at me with utter loath. I'm probably the only person in Kali's life who has ever dared to openly mock her. And as I predicted the teasing words I said caused Kali to forget herself, and lose control. Kali let out an inhuman roar and charged at me with no obvious strategy other than to cause me pain. I was ready for her, and once Kali was close enough, I kicked a leg out and felt it connect against her stomach. Kali didn't seem to react to my kick as she quickly tried to punch my face and it would've landed if I hadn't have dodged it in time. We fought for minutes, but it felt like hours as we both were set on talking each other down. I kept lashing out with my legs, hoping to knock her down to no avail. I was at least doing good at defending myself until Kali snagged a hand onto my hair, and pulled with all her might. Pain shot up in my scalp, and my head was forcefully turned to the side as Kali kept pulling. I cried out as a fist smashed into my face, the other hand still in hair.

My left cheek throbbed in agony, and Kali smirked with triumph. She pulled her fist back to strike me again, but I wrenched my head back hard, screaming from the pain until the hold she had in my hair was gone. Strands of my long chocolate colored hair were left in her hand until Kali flung them to the ground. Kali reached out her hands and tried to get a hold of me, but unknowingly to her Kira had snuck up behind her. Kali didn't notice Kira until it was too late, and got knocked down to the ground. Not wasting the opportunity Kira had given me, I got on top of Kali and quickly latched my hands around her throat.

I could hear nothing but my heart pounding furiously as I only focused on pressing down on her windpipe. Kali's hands came up, and tried to pull mine off of her throat with no success. She tried to buck me off with her hips, but my body stayed put. As I watched the light in her eyes slowly start to fade Kali resorted to digging her nails into my skin so hard blood formed. Nothing Kali did could stop me, and I saw she finally recognized that. As Kali got closer and closer to passing out a booming shot made my ears ring before I felt hot pain shooting up in my right flank.

I gasped in shock as I looked down to the right of my stomach to see blood, lots of blood. In that moment time seemed to freeze. I unconsciously let go of Kali, and ignored her deep rasps for air. Only the sound of one scream made me look up, and across from me, I could see Scott looking at me in horror. I reached a hand out towards Scott before I tumbled off of Kail to the floor beside her. I grunted at hard fall, and squeezed my eyes shut as the harsh ceiling lights blinded me. My body began to shake and I heard voices screaming my name, and other voices yelling them to shut up. I heard the sounds of footsteps approaching, and despite all of the pain I felt, I opened my eyes to see Derek with a gun pointing down at me.

"Playtime's over. I only let you brats fight my allies for my amusement. Did you really think I was going to let you win? Let you take us down, and leave this place as if nothing ever happened? To take my pet away? No...The only reason I'm not pulling this trigger a second time is because you're a bargaining chip against Stiles. But don't mistake me Allison...The next time you and your friends pull something like this, I will kill you all." When Derek stopped talking, he waved a hand to his left, and several men rushed over to me to pick me up. Through bleary eyes, I saw new men in the room holding down each of my friends. Scott thrashed against the men trying to get away. His eyes met mine and I whispered, "I love you," before the darkness took over, and I passed out.

* * *

 **Stiles's POV-**

Is evil born or made? I had asked my dad that question when he picked me up from after school detention. It was years before I met Scott, and a boy named Joey was picking on me. Joey was the class bully, and he would do everything, and anything to make his classmates suffer. He would slap girls, he would spit on, and yell at anyone he deemed beneath him. There was one kid in particular, he would relentlessly torture, Greenberg. Poor Greenberg was classified as a nerd, and although he was inherently kind to everyone he met, he was weak in Joey's eyes.

Joey stole Greenberg's lunch money every day, and would corner him inside the bathroom to give him a daily whirly. Almost all of the kids in class were scared into silence. A few brave souls would tell our teachers about Joey, but it seemed like the adults never cared. Nobody told their parents in fear of Joey finding out so everyone let the abuse continue. One day on the playground I was playing with Greenberg on the monkey bars when Joey came over, and pushed Greenberg down. Greenberg didn't say anything, and sat there while Joey started kicking him. In my life I've never wanted to harm anyone, but in that moment I wanted Joey to pay for hurting someone as kind as Greenburg. Joey's attention wasn't on me so while he was focused on Greenburg I went up to Joey and punched him square in the face, knocking him out cold.

It turned out it was against the rules to start a fight against someone even if they're hurting someone else. Joey only earned a two day suspension, and I was rewarded with a week of detention. My dad had been upset at first, but had asked me what happened. Once I told him everything my dad congratulated me for sticking up to help a friend. Days later after the two day suspension Joey never came back to class. One day my father sat me down, and he told me what happened to Joey. Joey had wound up in the hospital with multiple broken bones. It turned out Joey's step father would beat Joey up, and once the school notified him of our fight he didn't take to kindly to the fact Joey lost. The stepfather was arrested and Joey was taken away to live with his grandfather. My opinion of Joey changed. I always thought he was being cruel because he just wanted too, but there ended up being a cause why he was doing the things he did. It didn't make the bullying right, but he was coming from a place of pain and lashing out, that I understood. Years later I was told he changed his life around, and started spreading good into the world.

Now, faced with evil again I think back to Joey, and although he started out as a monster he had changed. Thinking of Derek I know he will never change, never evolve into a decent human being. Unlike Joey, Derek isn't in pain himself, and he loves inflicting it onto others. There is no hope in trying to change Derek so the only choice I'm left with is to take him down. I start brainstorming ideas when I hear a commotion outside of the room. The door screeches open, and I turn my head to see Derek stepping into the room. It's felt like years since I've seen him last. How long have I been locked up inside this room? Derek eyes me up and down appreciatively, and the look of hunger on his face promises the worst is yet to come. Silently Derek closes the door, and locks it. I feel the hair on my arms rise up as I watch Derek like a hawk waiting for him to strike.

After a moment of just us staring at each other Derek finally speaks. "How's my pet today?" I don't answer, and Derek's face sours in response. "I'm going to give you one more chance to answer me little red, or else I'm going to have to be forced to do something you won't like. I said, how are you today pet?"

Anger sparks within me, but I'm careful enough not to have it show on my face. Trying to look as passive as possible I answer, "Just peachy." I know my answer is unsatisfactory to him, but Derek lets it slide. He comes over to my bed, and for a moment I think he's about to hit me, but he surprises me by holding out a cell phone. I look at the phone suspiciously, and refuse to take it from his hand. I don't know what Derek wants, but this must be a trick of some kind. Derek huffs impatiently, and when I continue to refuse to take the phone from him he throws it on the bed.

"Pick up the fucking phone Stiles. I need you to do something for me." Derek barks.

I pick the phone up and toss it at him, to which he almost misses catching it. "No," I say. "Whatever you want me to do, I won't do it. Do whatever you want to me, but I won't help you."

Derek, to my shock actually smiles at my rejection. "Oh, Stiles. You're right, I can do whatever I want to you. But what about your friends? Did you know just an hour ago your friends tried to overtake me and some of my men? You look nervous Stiles, do you want to find out what happened next? Your lovely friend Allison befell an injury. Nothing bad, I promise, just a gunshot wound. I had her patched up, and she's stable now. She'll live, but whether or not she stays like that is up to you. I could've killed her, but out of the kindness of my heart I chose not to. Now, I want you to call your father, and tell him you're fine. He's becoming suspicious, and I need him contained. I want you to tell him you had a fight with your friends, and your staying away longer than you said you would. If you dare to breathe a word of where you actually are I will shoot Allison again, only it'll be between the eyes."

Derek tosses me the phone, and numbingly I catch it. I'm shell shocked as my mind races wondering about Allison. Is she really okay? What about the others? Derek stares me down as I dial my dad's number from memory, and press the phone tightly against my ear. My heart aches at the thought of hearing my dad's voice, and I swallow uselessly against the lump forming inside my throat. The phone goes past its fifth ring, and deep down I'm hoping my dad doesn't answer. Only a second later I'm crushed as the voice of my dad asks, "Hello?"

My hands start shaking, and I close my eyes to force myself to calm down. I can feel Derek's glare, and my hands shake harder. "Hello?!" My dad asks, his voice getting louder. "Who is this?"

My mouth opens to speak, but nothing comes out, but low gasps as I struggle to talk. I never thought I would hear my father's voice again, and now that I have I want nothing more than to tell my dad everything, and have him tell me everything will be okay. I can feel myself losing it and feeling my body trying to have a panic attack when I'm feel arms wrap around me. I didn't even notice Derek coming over, but now he's here holding me. What is he doing? Why do I feel slightly comforted from him holding me? I should be disgusted.

"Hello?" My father's voice rings out, and I can tell he's about to end the call at any second.

"D-Dad, it's me," I finally manage to get out. Derek lets go of me, and moves back to sit on the floor across from me. Derek watches me silently as my father sharply intakes at hearing me.

"Stiles! Where the hell are you? Why hasn't nobody picked up their phones? Melissa, the other parents, and I have been trying to call you all for days. I waited at the airport all day until it closed. You all were supposed to have flied back yesterday. What the hell is going on?" My dad had sounded angry in the beginning, but my heart lurches at the sadness, and worry tangled in his voice.

"Dad, I can explain. I...I'm okay." I can't help the way my voice trembles at the end.

"Stiles, please tell me what's going on. You sound really upset. Just tell me." My eyes flash over to Derek, and I can see the anger inside his eyes. Any second now he's going to make me end this call, and punish my friends. Panicked my words come out rushed and I say, "Everything isn't okay. I'm sorry about lying dad. S...Scott and I got into a huge fight, and we're not speaking to each other." I go for a half truth, it's not false that Scott and I haven't been able to speak to one another. I watch Derek's face as he waits to see if my dad believes my story. "What happened between you too?"

"I don't want to get into it, but Scott and I had a disagreement. We both said some harsh things, and the others are with Scott right now. We just need some time to cool off. For right now we're all going to be staying here for a bit longer than planned. I'm going to try to work things out, but I don't want to leave until I fix things."

I cross my fingers hoping my dad might be able to see through the lies. I'm disappointed when he says, "Okay son. I don't know what this fight was about, but you and Scott can fix this. You're best friends, and like brothers. You'll both get past this, and when you do, I want you to come home. Let me know if you need any money since you're staying there longer. I want you to tell the gang to text their parents back, they need to know what's going on. I'm going to try to give you the space you need to be with your friends, but I want to hear from you. I was really worried not hearing from you, I thought you might've been kidnapped or something."

My gut twists at how I want to tell my dad how right his assumption was. I laugh weakly and say,"Nope. Nothing like that, I swear."

"Okay, son. I'll let you go so you can talk to Scott. Just keep me updated, and if you need anything let me know. I love you Stiles."

"I love you too dad," I say before ending the call. Sobs rack through my body, and Derek comes over to take the phone. He pulls the chip out and seeing my questioning look he says, "So your dad can't track you. You did a good job Stiles, I think even I shed a tear. Since you did so good I'm going to reward you. Just lie back, and I'm going to take good care of you."

* * *

 **Issac's POV-**

I try to hold the tears back, but can't contain the sobs that burst out. It's not because I'm in pain that in that is making me upset, it's the last image of Allison that is scorched in my mind. She looked so pale, the sounds she made didn't sound human as she writhed on the floor. Is she even alive? No! She has to be! I can't let myself think otherwise. Allison's a fighter, and I know she's too stubborn to die.

Knifes scrape against each other, and I'm too scared to look up. I hear my da...Charles walk around before coming over to me. "Look at me you little shit!" Knowing better than to refuse I look up, and see familiar eyes looking at me in disgust. Charles looks like my dad in so many ways you would think they're twins, that is if you didn't know how different they really are. My dad goes out of his way to make you feel safe and loved, Charles likes to make you feel scared and weak. While they look almost identical I try to remind myself this is not my dad, and they are nothing alike. Charles notices my tears, and he uses a hand to wipe them away almost tenderly. Then between one blink, and the next my head whips back as I'm backhanded. I had no time to recover from the attack before Charles dived a knife into my arm. I scream from the pain to which Charles seems satisfied. He takes the knife out, and watches the blood drip out.

"Stop your whining! If you think you're in pain now just wait until I'm done with you! You embarrassed me, you made me look weak to the others! They think I can't control you, and keep you in line. The little stunt you pulled with your friends has damaged my reputation. They think I've been too soft on you. Just wait boy, I'm going to make you wish you never born."

Charles walks away to grab a crowbar laying flat on a table. He holds it in his hand as he comes back to me. "It's time to show you what I'm capable of."

...

 **Five hours later-**

When you've been alone for so long the mind plays tricks on you. You hear voices, you see things that aren't there. A couples of times I've thought I've seen my mom, other times I can hear my dad saying, 'I love you', as if he were here in the room with me. I try to tune out the delusions, and try to focus on staying grounded. I count to ten in my head, and repeat the numbers over, and over again. I'm counting the number nine for the seemingly millionth time in a row when I hear the door open. I involuntarily flinch back, and a series of 'no's' leave my lips as I see someone enter the room. I can't take this any more! I scream, "No!" as the light turns on, and I'm stunned to see that it's not Charles in the room with me. Shocked hazel eyes roam over me as I study their owner. The woman is no doubt beautiful, if I has to guess I'd say the girl is a model though she's not dressed as one, sporting a ripped tee and jeans. I've been starring at the girl for so long I hardly notice until she clears her throat several times. I look directly at her, and I'm surprised as she looks away. This girl isn't like the other's I've seen here.

"I...I ahem...I'm here to treat your wounds. Charles said he hurt you pretty bad, and you might need some stitches." The girl's voice is soft but it wavers with each word, and she still refuses to meet my eyes. I don't say anything, and the girl stands across from me in silence. Several moments pass by before the girl seems to gather up the courage to approach me. I cringe back and the girl pauses at seeing my distress. I wait for her to storm over and hurt me for my defiance, but the girl starts slowly walking over to me, hands raised as if to not startle a deer. "I won't hurt you, I promise."

I can't help but snort in disbelief, and watch her carefully as she comes to a stop in front of me. The girl gives me a one over, and winces when she sees the damage done to me. In one of her hands I now see a tiny white box. The girl opens it and pulls out a needle and surgical thread. I wince and shake my head back and forth. The girl looks at me sympathetically before she eyes the deep gash on my arm. "I know this is going to hurt, but I have to close your wound. It won't take long, and as soon as it's done I swear I'll leave you alone."

I gather some nerve and ask her, "Who are you? Why the fuck are you people evil?!" The girl winces and recoils back from me. I stare at her in anger but it melts as I see how visibly taken aback the girl is. Lowering my voice to a whisper I say, "Please...Please just leave me alone."

The girl shakes her head and my stomach drops. "I would, but if I don't patch you up then my dad will have my ass. He already thinks I'm too weak for this line of work, but yet he won't let me leave. I wanted to be a doctor, but now I have to take care of people like you, prisoners. I know you won't believe me, but I'm a trapped here just like you. I can't escape this place more than you can."

She's right, I don't believe her, and she see's that. She nods her head in understanding, and sadly drops her head. "Will you at least please let me take care of you?" She pleads. Despite everything in me wanting to tell her to fuck off, I feel a tug in my chest at her begging. Maybe she's telling the truth? Maybe if she doesn't help me she'll be punished. I should want that, but I don't.

"Fine," I relent with a sigh. The girl nods at me graciously before getting to work sewing up my wound. By the time she's done I've said every cuss word in the book, and shed all the tears I had left. The girl gently pats my shoulder, and turns to leave before I stop her. "Just do me one thing. Tell me your name?" I ask her.

The girl slightly turns around, and with some hesitation she says, "My name is Malia."

* * *

(A/N:) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It's tough writing the more gorier scenes, but I'm trying my best lol. Charles is the only character that will be made up. I want Charles to look like Issac's father because I have a story arc involving him with Issac in a future sequel. I'm glad to finally have Malia in the story, she will play a big role in the future as well. I'm hoping with the next chapter to catch up with some of the girls. I want to try to include Kira, and Lydia in the next chapter, as well as Allison. I don't know when the next chapter will be done, but thank you guy, and enjoy your week!


End file.
